Moonlight Brightstar
The present Moonlight Brightstar, was basically a loner at first. he was born on Aug 21st 2,000 BCR, (Stands for Before Celestia's Reign) in Canterlot before it became the bright city that it is known today, making him over 4,000 years old and older than anything alive in existence today. well, except for his parents; King Eternal Night and Queen Sunshine Rays, since they're much older than him. as for where they are, he doesn't really know. the only place that he could find them is their old castle high-up on the mountaintop that Canterlot was made on, and even then, it's still a 50/50 chance for him to find them there. After a while of being alone, he met Doctor Whooves and they travelled the multiverse together for a VERY long time, and yet he brought him back to Equestria on the very same day as they left, give or take about 12 hours or so.. but before he did that, he gave him a gift from his old planet, Gallifrey.. Moonlight's very own TARDIS, so that he can continue to travel the stars and visit beautiful and even sometimes dangerous planets. Now as for why he was first a unicorn and NOT an alicorn. well.. that's even more complicated.. he WAS born as an alicorn, making him the first alicorn to be born in Equestria, not Flurry Heart. now back then, his family were great friends with a local unicorn by the name of Starswirl the Bearded.. and unfortunately, he was the one to make Moonlight be a unicorn. not out of disdain, but to see if Moonlight was worthy of being an alicorn. How he got his wings back was when he sacrificed his life to save the people that he cares about the most.. he didn't die, but many thought that he did, how it happened is this.. Trixie came back to town, but her magic had gotten much better than the last 2 times.. everyone from Ponyville was there, as well as Twilight, her friends and Moonlight..Trixie boasts about how she can now defeat an actual Ursa-Major, and she conjures one up.. she manages to keep it at bay at first, but something goes wrong and the Ursa-Major gets free of her magical hold.. the Mane 6 try their best to stop it, but fail in doing so.. and when it's about to attack them, Moonlight leaps in front of its paw and he takes the full forceful impact of the hit..Now, normally this would kill any normal person/pony, but he stays alive.. he struggles to get back up, but he eventually does so and his eyes turn pure white with uncontrollable magical energy, and banishes the Ursa-Major back to where it belongs in the Everfree Forest.. but after he does so, his eyes slowly go back to normal and he goes back down to the ground; his deep wounds from the Ursa's claws gushing out blood at an alarming rate.. so it's no wonder that everyone thought that he would've died from that..They tried everything, but nothing would work.. however, something interesting happened.. something that no-one in Equestria had ever seen before.. the blood that had been spilled out onto the Ponyville roads suddenly goes back into him and his wounds heal at an astonishing rate.. he then gets back up to his feet, but a very bright light begins to emanate from his entire body as this happens..He eventually just poofed into thin air; leaving nothing but his cutie mark scorched on the ground.. he ended up appearing in a room filled with what appeared to be stars floating around him.. eventually, he sees Celestia come into view and she explains why he's still alive, and why he's there.. Afterwards, he regains his wings and gets teleported back to Ponyville in front of the Mane 6 They are shocked at first that he's still alive, but they soon hug him in relief.. eventually they realize that he's an alicorn and are really happy for him The Past Now that we've got all of the present stuff out of the way, let's talk about his past.. specifically, when he met Astelle, Celestia and Luna, as well as their parents, King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia.. Astelle was born about 25 years after Moonlight was born; Celestia was born 15 years after her, and Luna was born 10 years after Celestia.. hat makes Moonlight 50 years old compared to Luna.. after many years of ponies not "respecting" Luna's glorious nights, she's about to go into one of her saddened states, but she goes past one window in the castle and she glances out of it.. however when she does, she goes back to it and looks out of it and sees Moonlight Brightstar on the grassy hill. as soon as she sees him, her whole life changes.. she goes out to him and asks why he's out here.. he only responds by saying: "I'm just enjoying this beautiful night, as I have done for many years now".. she gets confused and asks what he means by that, since he only looks like he's 21 years old..He smiles a little after she asks him why he isn't asleep like the others, since he looks so young.. he just laughs a tiny bit and says "Heh.. I haven't been young in a long time, so.. there's not really much point in doing that".. she then says "Excuse me?" after that, he looks around and is surprised to know that he was talking to the princess of the night herself, and he gets all flustered, a little nervous and extremely polite as well. from that one point, comes the present where they are married. Families Moonlight is currently married to one but has been married 3 times. the first time, he married Princess Luna. with her they had one kid named Nova. After a long time, Moonlight has found a new mare named Lua, they married and had a daughter named Maya. They spent long times together until Princess Luna has found out. It is since then, many years have passed, Lua and Moonlight have split apart. Moonlight now married again to Princess Luna. With her, again, they had 2 more kids named Raven and Galaxy Star. Until this day, they live happily all together. Category:Moonlight Brightstar Category:Lua Category:Maya Category:Nova Category:Raven Category:Galaxy Star Category:Fallout: Equestria Character Category:RolePlay Character